Naruto:One More Time
by Evil E. Evil
Summary: what if naruto died and the kyuubi felt upset about it so he made naruto reborn as zoro, Updating Irgualear
1. The Ending and the Start

The Kyuubi no Kitsune was known for many things, and being cruel to its hosts was one of them. However, for every rule, there is an exception. This time, the exception was Naruto Uzumaki.

He had seen the boy's life from the very begining, and was amazed at the beatings, struggles, and the sabotaged education Naruto had to endure throughout his life. Even then, he still has the strength and will to continue onward.

So, as Naruto was pulling out Madara's soul, The Kyuubi took Naruto's place in the Shimigami's stomach. However, even if he takes his spot, Naruto would still die from the demon fox being ripped out of him. So, the great and powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune used a one of a kind jutsu known as Umarekawaru no Jutsu. So that one day when the world would need him most Naruto Uzumaki would be reborn.

There is a pole on my account please vote on it


	2. Meeting Naruto Uzamaki

Okay here is the second chapter hope you like it and please don't kill me

'What are we going to do? We just finished fighting Moria. I don't think we can face off against another Shichikukai,' As he looked at Bartholomew Kuma, who was sitting on the rubble. He was a big man about the same height as a double story house. He was wearing a black jacket with a white symbol looked like circle with things sticking out of it. His pants and hat were white with black dots. However, the thing that stood out the most was his eyes. People say that his eyes are the windows to the soul, which is true. This man has no soul.

"You guys stand back. I will do this." Declared Zoro as he walked towards Kuma.

"Be careful! I saw him make a person disappear with the touch of his hand." Nami warned, remembering what recently happened to the ghost.

"He can make people disappear." Usopp yelled.

"Scary." Chopper added in fear.

"He can also change locations in an instant! Stay away from his hands, they're dangerous." Yelled Nami, Kuma suddenly disappeared and then reappeared behind Zoro.

"Pirate hunter Zoro, shall I start with you?" Zoro turned to the man.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." He declared.

"You're pretty famous these days. First a pirate hunter, now a pirate. I wonder how easy it is to make that transition."

"I don't care if I'm a pirate or a pirate hunter. All I care about is reaching my dreams." Zoro then kicked a bit of rubble away from his shoe as he began to rearrange his weapons: two katanas on his left side, and one on his right of his green sash, he then took his green hank chef from his arm and tied it around his head hiding his green hair, he then brushed away ruble from his white shirt and black pants, he then realigned his body and got ready to fight.

"Oi Zoro, hold up! Don't be so damn reckless. Aren't your bones crumbling apart?" Yelled Ussop.

"When the world pushes you around, you just have to stand up and push it back. Otherwise, it will just crush you." Zoro replied as he began to lean his body down onto an angle. "Nintouyu, Iai, Rashomon." Then, Zoro unleashed his attack at Kuma. However, before Zoro attacked, Kuma moved out of the way. When Zoro looked up, he saw Kuma towering over him holding his hand in front of him, ready to attack him. Kuma's hand then began to make a strange *wirring*, and then slammed his hand onto the ground. Before he could make the killing blow, Zoro jumped out of the line of fire.

'What in blazes was that attack.' He thought as he regained his bearings. Kuma raised his hand and pushed it fowards, vreating a bubble that went straight through Zoro and the debris behind him. The Santoryu swordsman screamed in pain as he reached for his head, he fell to the ground.

"Zoro hasn't done a thing but he's already out of breath." Usopp yelled as he waved his slingshot around in panic.

"What's with this guy's ability? How in the seven seas is he able to do this?" Zoro then focused on Kuma's palm, and saw paw pads. 'Why are paw pads on a human?' Zoro then cringed from the pain he was feeling. 'There's no time to be thinking about why are there paw pads on a human or not. Right now I have to focus and fight for my precious people.' Zoro stood up once more, and began his next attack. "Sanjyuu-Roku Pound Hou!" A blade of energy shot out, and was aiming straight for Kuma. Unfortunately, Kuma deflected it with his paw pads at the last second.

So is that your ability?" Zoro asked.

"The power to deflect everything. I ate the Nikyu Nikyu no mi [(Paw Paw fruit)I am a Pawman.

"What the hell? Is there such a thing as a 'soothing' devil fruit?' Usopp asked.

"I don't know if you're a Shichibukai or a Weeniebukai. Maybe your not that tough after all." Kuma then made a bubble out of his paw pad hand, and fired it at Franky. The man screamed roared in pain and fell to the ground as his yellow jacket fell to bits.

Does that answer your question?" Kuma asked.

"What kind of attack was that?" Ussop asked.

"A normal cannon would not have had any effect on Franky. Maybe it has something to do with the air?" Robin said.

I call it Paw cannon. By repelling the air at the speed of light, I can make a shock wave that can pierce through anything." Kuma then spaced his legs as if getting ready for an attack. Zoro grabbed his swords and placed one of the blades in his mouth while wielding the other two.

"Tsuppari Pad Hou!" Kuma yelled as dozens upon dozens of bubbles flew at Zoro. The swordsman began to dodge every one of them so he could start his new attack. "Tourou Nagashi." Zoro got close enough to Kuma to hit him, but the Pawman raised his hands to deflect Zoro's attack with his paw hands. The focused air pushed Zoro onto the ground.

'What is it with this guy? No matter what I do, he keeps deflecting all my attacks.' Zoro thought in frustration.

"Zoro watch out! He's right behind you!" Yelled name, Zoro turned his head up, and saw Kuma standing above him. Paralyzed by fear, Zoro couldn't move a muscle.

'What am I going to do?' Zoro told himself as Kuma's hand came closer down on him. Just when it seemed that he was going to die, something totally unpredictable and surprising happened. Zoro was surprised when he no longer heard any yelling, he turned around and saw everything had stopped.

'What's going on' thought Zoro as he got up from under Kuma, he then started walking up to his friends. He went up to Ussop and waved his hand in front of his shocked face. He then did this for Nami, robin, sanji, Franky and Chopper.

'This is starting to freak me out'

"So you are me." A voice said. Zoro turned around, and saw a man wearing a black top with basic shorts and a red clak with black flame designes. He was also wearing a funny hat with an unknown symbol on it.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked the man.

"Me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The man replied with a grin.

Muhahahhahahaah I am so EVIL cliffhanger


	3. Naruto fights

Merry christamas also it is quality not quanity.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Zoro asked.

"Yep, that's me, the most surprising knucklehead ninja and the greatest Hokage ever!" Naruto replied as he gave a superhero pose. Zoro sweat dropped at his introduction.

'Who the hell is this guy?' Zoro said in his mind.

"I told you already, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He replied with a grin. Zoro's eyes widened. 'Can this guy read my thoughts?'

"Yes!"

"WHAT!" Zoro shouted.

"You thought 'can this guy read my thoughts' and I replied yes."

"How can you read my thoughts?"

"Simple because you are me."

"That makes no sense!" Zoro argued.

"Yes it does." Naruto answered.

"How does it make any sense?"

"It's very simple! You are my reincarnation." Zoro seemed to have lost his voice for a few seconds before yelling, "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"

"Listen! I wish I could tell you now, but we're running out of time." Naruto said impatiently.

"What do you mean?"

"It may look like I have stopped time. But, in reality, time is still moving. It's just going extremely slow because we are in your mind."

"My mind?"

"Yes your mind. Now, we seriously have to get out of here and finish Kuma. Before we were nothing but a splat on the rubble."

"But there's no way I can defeat him. He dodges all of my attacks, and he sees through every move I make. Nothing works on him, it's as if I'm fighting a god."

"Well, maybe I can help." Naruto offered.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"I once fought a man who thought he was a god. Guess who won."

"The god?"

"What? No, it was me! Well anyway, do you want my help or not?"

"I rather not have your help."

"What, why not?"

"I do not rely on others for my power. I fight with nothing but hard work and determination. I would rather die than take another's power."  
'Man all this guy needs is a green spandex suit, shout about the flames of youth, have a bowl cut and he would fit right in with Gai and Lee.' Naruto thought in his mind. The boy then slowly approached Zoro and put his finger on his head.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked.

"Well if you don't want my help, then I will just have to force it onto you." The blond replied. The world then went white.

**Outside of Zoro's mind…**

Kuma pushed his hand down on Zoro. The air impact was enormous.

"ZORO!" Yelled the straw hat crew except Luffy, who was still asleep. Kuma then removed his hand from the ground and saw nothing there. 'There at least should have been some blood or a trace of Zo-' Kuma's thoughts were cut short as he was kicked across the rumble.

"Thought you caught me huh." 'Zoro' said with a grin as he leaned against some rubble.

"Zoro, your alive." Chopper yelled with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Of course, I am not going to die until I become the greatest swords men in the world." 'Zoro' said proudly.

Kuma slowly got up from the rubble he then raised his hands in the air far away from one another, and then they began to make the strange 'wirring' sound again.

'What the hell is that thing,' 'Zoro' thought. Nami looked closer at the bubble, and came to a quick detection of what it was.

"Is he making a giant air bubble with his paw pad?" She asked. The bubble then got smaller and smaller.

"He's using the repulsion ability to make a gigantic ball of air, but, he's compressing it, what's he planning to do?" Nami asked no one in particular.

"I think he's planning to make it into a bomb." Robin answered.

"What do you mean he's making a bomb?" Nami asked.

"If all of that air pressure were to suddenly expand, it would create a massive shock wave that would turn into bomb.' The giant air bubble was then compressed to fit in Kuma's hands, he then looked down at his creation and then looked at the straw hat crew.

"I will spare your lives…" Kuma replied very suddenly. Shock quickly overcame the straw hat crew at his sudden words, 'What does he want?' 'Zoro' thought.

"If you give me the head of straw hat Luffy." 'Zoro' then felt a rage over come him 'this man disgusts me' he told himself.

"You're asking us to sell out our comrade for our own lives! Is that right?"Ussop said through clenched teeth.

"Yes that is right." Kuma said with indifference.

"NO WAY!" The straw hat crew yelled with a fierce determination.

'Zoro'straitened up and looked at the ground. He clenched his fists together so hard they bleed. However, when he looked up his black eyes had turned to a deep blue. Then he then opened his mouth and said, "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." 'Zoro' shouted.

"Well if that's the way it is, I guess I have no other choice." Kuma then released his bomb. Sweat started to pour down 'Zoro's face. 'This is bad! I got to find a way to stop this guy, but how do I stop the air bomb? Come on Naruto, think! What did Jiraya use to say? If you can't beat it join it? No, that's not right. If you can't make it be it? No, that also makes no sense. Man, my thoughts are everywhere! Why can't I contain them? Contain... of course! If you can't beat it, contain it!' 'Zoro' quickly raced over to Usopp. "Usopp, do you have ink and a paint brush?" Zoro asked. Usopp jumped high into the air from being startled.

"How the hell did you get over here so quick?"

"I ran! Now do you have any ink and a paint brush?" 'Zoro' asked.

"Yeah I do! I use it to paint numbers on my explosives." Ussop handed the ink and brush to 'Zoro'. 'Zoro' quickly squatted down on the ground, uncapped the lid to the ink and dipped the brush in. He quickly wrote a seal on the ruble trying to be precise as he could under the pressure. The air bomb the sopped and exploded back on to Kuma, creating a large shockwave that destroyed the remaing rubble and saved the straw hats. When the dust cleared Ussop was able to see what 'Zoro' had drawn.

"What the hell did you do with my ink Zoro?" 'Zoro' slowly got up of the ground and turned to face the Straw hats.

"I…" 'What do I say? I can't say I created a seal because then they will ask what a seal is and how I did this with a seal because seals aren't like the ones we have now, and then I will have to explain to them who I am. I don't think they will take it to kindly if I told them I took over Zoro's body' Naruto told himself.

"Zoro look at your hand!" Shouted Nami. He then looked down at his hand and saw blood was coming out of it. 'Damn this person hasn't ever used charka before! Of course this would have happened from the overload. It strained the coils to much' Naruto cursed in his mind. As 'Zoro' was looking at his hand, he then heard his cremates breath hitched. 'Zoro' looked up and saw Kuma standing over them. His cloths were torn up and he had a gashes all across his body.

"There is an anomaly within you Roronora Zoro and I wish to find out what they are. For now I shall let you live." Kuma then suddenly disappeared as if he had never met the straw hat pirates.

"Well that was-ZORO." Ussop shouted as 'Zoro' fell to the ground, only having one thought as he hit the ground. 'charkra exhaustion...damn it !' 'Zoro' shouted in frustration.

**Later in Zoro's mind…**

When Naruto awoke he realized he was in Zoro's mind again. He could tell because a ** of swords man was staring down at him.

"What the hell happened!" Zoro shouted as Naruto got up off the floor. The blond stood directly in front of him.

"I took over your body." Replied Naruto.

"Why? I told you I would rather die than borrow another person's power." Naruto then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Zoro shouted angrily. He couldn't believe this guy he was chewing him out because he had taken his body, and now he starts laughing.

"Hahahahaahahahahahah, it just that you aren't borrowing power." Naruto said through a snort of laughter.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked a little calmer. Naruto slowly got out all of the laughter out of his system.

"Didn't I already explain to you that you are my reincarnation?"

"Again what does that mean?"

"It means that you are me."

"Okay I know that reincarnation means reborn. Right?"

"Right."

"So how did you get reborn?"

"Well it's actually a pretty long story. You better get comfortable, because this could take a while." Just as Naruto finished the sentence, two comfortable bean bags metalized out of thin air. Zoro and Naruto sat on the bean bags, and Naruto began to explain what happened to him.

Oh another cliff hanger

(Did you like it?)

Important authours note: Listen I won't be able to update for a while because I am going on vacation for a while so it may take up to two weeks.


	4. Explaing

Hay important authours note so don't ignore it, listen I won't be able to update for a while due to a few reasons so enjoy

"Okay, for me to tell you how I was reborn, I am going to go back to the time of the Sage of Six Paths."

"Sage of Six Paths, who's he?" Zoro asked. He then saw Naruto put his hands on his head in frustration.

"Right you don't know him. Well, he was sort of of like all the combined power of all the Shichikukai, and Gol D. Roger combined." Zoro's eye's then widened at his exclamation.

"Really, was he really that powerful?"

"From what I heard, yes."

"What do you mean 'from what you heard'?"

"Well the Sage of Six Paths died 300 years before I was born. It's not like I could meet the guy."  
Zoro sighed and palmed his face in frustration of this man.

"Okay, then what's the deal with this guy?" Zoro asked.

"He was one the one to create the techniques of ninjutsu, genjutus and taijutsu." Zoro then gave him a confusing look and Naruto then slapped his head from his idiociay.

"Oh right you don't know those things, hahahaah! Well, then let me explain." A screen then showed up on the blank wall showing a faceless man in a squatting position. Inside of him there was circle with a line through it. One side of the circle was red, and had the word 'Physical' inside of it. The other side was blue with the word 'Spiritual'.

"Okay, to be able to use ninjutsu, genjutu, and taijutu, you need to be able to use chakra. Chakra is the combination of spirutal energy and physical energy." The man on the screen then started to do some strange hand signs, and another man just like him appeared on the screen."To use chakra, you need to perform special hand signs that expels the chakra. Do you get it?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"Good! Okay then, he was also the first Jinjuriki."

"What's a Jinjuriki?"

"If you hadn't interrupted me I would have of told you."

"Sorry."

"I accept your apology, and to answer your question, a Jinchuuriki is a human which has the soul of a demon sealed within them. The Sage also sealed the Jinjuriki into himself." Naruto explained.

"What does this have to do with your reincarnation?"

"I'm getting to that! Stop begging so impatient! Well, when the sage's life was coming to an end he split the Jubi into nine pieces: The one tailed demon Shukaku, Nibi no Nekomata, Sanbi no Kyodaigame, Yonbi no Saru, Gobi no Irukauma, Rokubi no Namekuji, Nanabi no Kabutomushi, Hachibi no Kyogyu, and finally the Kyuubi no Yoko."

"So he split up the demon, Jubi into nine pieces. I still don't understand how got reincarnated."

"I getting to that! Seriously, kids these days don't let anybody finish their story's."

Naruto grumbled, "Well now about 300 years after that event, there was a group of ninja called Akatski collecting all the Jinjuriki, and ripping out there demons to recreate the Jubi. The leader of Akatski was called Pein. After I defeated him, he told me he wasn't the man behind Akasutki, but a man called Madara Uchiha. After we found out his plan was to place the hole world into a illusion, all five nations came together under the name of the shinobi alliance. The main purpose of this alliance was to defeat Madara. Now, after half a year after this event, I faced off with Madara. I knew after five minutes into battle, I would have to summon the Shimigami. After I summoned the Shimigami, I felt my soul being ripped out of my body. But, something amazing happened then. Kyuubi no Yoko, the most powerful Jubi of all, jumped in front of me and said, "Naruto Uzamaki, you have proven yourself to me that not all humans are evil and selfish creatures. So, you shall be reincarnated when the world is in a hell, when trouble is all around, and when humans have forgotten the line between good and evil. May you be reborn and save the world once more."

"So you were reincarnated because you were able to prove to this demon that not all humans were bad and were reincarnated, but, that doesn't sound like a demon at all." Zoro summarized to make sure he understood the story.

"Unless it wasn't a demon."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing just thinking some things over, so do you have any more questions?"

"Yeah just one why did you come to me."

"What?"

"I mean why have you reincarnated into me? Why not Luffy?"

"Why not you?"

"Well I'm can't couldn't beat Hawkeyes, or Kuma. Plus, Luffy was able to take them out so easily-" Naruto then hit Zoro on the head before he finished his sentence.

"Listen and listen well! You are you, and you can't be and one else but to be yourself! Understand?"

"Yeah I understand." A little bit of silence was between them. Then, Naruto began to say, "So, have you decided to accept my help?"

"I have been thinking over what you said and I have decided that I will accept your help because you are me." Naruto then began to smile. "But, I have a question. Are you going to teach me or what, because I never had a teacher that shared the same body as me?"

"I shall teach you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Will you do it now."

"No."

"Why not now?"

"Because you have to wake up." The world suddenly went white, and Zoro then began to hear muffled singing. He saw brook playing the piano, and everyone singing to a song with drinks in their hands and huge smile on their faces. The room was rather large and nicely lit. There was a huge table with different assortments of food on the table. Zoro then slowly sat up moving the dark blue blankets from around his body, but, not getting up, Zoro then began to hear the song they were playing more clearly.

"Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!  
Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!  
The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky !

Zoro then decided he didn't want to be left out of the song either and so he began to sing as well.

Farewell to the harbor, To my old hometown  
Lets all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail  
Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray  
As we all set sail to the ends of the sea

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
We are pirates sailing through the Sea!  
The waves are our pillows, The ship our roost  
Flying the proud skull on our flags and our sails

Now comes a storm through the far-off sky  
Now the waves are dancing, Beat upon the drums  
If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last  
But if you just hold on, The morning sun will rise

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night!  
Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again!  
But don't look so down, For at night the moon will rise!

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Let's all sing it with a Don! A song of the waves  
Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones  
Never-Ending, Ever-wandering, Our funny Traveling tale!  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho"

Luffy then noticed Zoro was awake, and decided to yell at the top of his voice to the straw hats.

"Hey everyone, Zoro's awake!" The Straw hats then began to crowd around Zoro who was on the ground.

"Hey Zoro, how did you do that thing with my ink?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, it was so cool." Luffy exclaimed.

"I didn't know you could do anything like that Marimo-head! How did you do it?" added *whoever said that*.  
Zoro was starting to sweat. How was he going to explain this?

'Zoro your going to have lie.' Naruto told the swordsman.

'What? Naruto what are you doing in my head?'

'We're the same body, remember?'

'Oh right! What do you mean by 'lie to them'?'

'Listen! I can't tell you right now because you're not strong enough yet. Your just going to have to trust me on this!'

'Okay, but, I am not going to lie to my captain and the crew.'

'Fine!'

"Okay listen! I can't tell you what I did yet, but maybe soon, I can tell you." Zoro told his cremates. The straw hats the looked at him in a very serious matter. Then they broke out into a smile.

"Okay then we won't push you! Just tell us what the thing you did when you're ready." Luffy said with a huge a** grin. The rest of the straw hats went back to partying. Zoro lied down, and started at the ceiling. 'What did Naruto mean by 'I wasn't strong enough'?' Zoro thought.


	5. Talking more talking and a MERMAID

One Month later…

After the Straw Hats had left Thriller Bark from a farewell from the towns people, soon after Naruto began to teach Zoro in the arts of Shonobi, during the day they worked physically and during the night they worked mentally. Naruto still hadn't told Zoro why he told him not tell the crew about him, but, whenever he asked, Naruto always changed the subject so he decided to wait till he told him on his own.

Zoro was breathing hard as sweat poured down his body, he felt a sense of pride and accomplishment as his clones poofed away, shadow clones is a neat trick that Naruto had shown him, he thought it was a shortcut, but, then Naruto explained it was just a way to learn something quicker. Zoro looked at the cut piece of wood on the floor.

'So, Naruto wind manipulation can cut almost through anything?'

'Yeah and if you add it to your sword it will give you extra damage to your opponent in battle.'

'Can I add it to anything else?'

'Well if you lose your swords in battle you can add it to your body to make it go faster and make your punches more painful, but, the draw back is that lash back is really painful on the user so you have to use it sparingly.'

'So no pain no game.'

'Exactly.' Zoro's stomach then began to rumble.

'I think we should get something to eat.' Zoro silently agreed as he left the training room to get some food.

The kitchen…

Zoro sat down at the table and took his plate of scrambled eggs, sliced apples, toast and some coffe. Luffy was shovling food down into the bottomless pit, while everyone else was eating normally.  
Sanji then smelt something funny, "hey guys do you smell that." He asked.

"Smell what Sanji." Asked Robin.

"I don't know, but, it smells a lot like ramen." Everyone then stopped what they were doing -except Luffy who was shoveling food down his hole- to try and find that smell, Zoro then smelt himself and found out that was him that smelt of ramen.

"Yeah that's me." Everyone then starred at Zoro.

"When has your sweat ever smelt like ramen moss head."

"How do you know my sweat hasn't always been this way."

"Well…" Sanji trailed off not knowing how to complete the sentence.  
Zoro gave a triumpent smirk as he had clearly had won, he then back to eating his eggs. Robin eyed Zoro with questioning eyes.

"But, that still dosen't explain why you're sweating."

Zoro sighed, "Well if you must know I woke up late last night and I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to train a little."

"You seem to be training really hard Zoro, much harder then usual." Robin speculated.

"Yeah well someone has to keep the idiot out of trouble." Zoro said as he pointed a finger at Luffy who remained oblivious to the insult as he shoved more food down his throat.

"Well just don't over do it, I don't want you to burn out."

"I won't." Soon everyone had finished with there breakfast they went to do there jobs, Chopper was reading medical journals, Nami was counting her money, Franky was working on another weapon, Usopp was fixing his mask, Sanji was looking over some new recipes , Robin was reading some history books, Luffy was sleeping on figure head and Zoro was a little tired from last nights training so he decided to go to bed.

In Zoro's head…

When zoro opened his eyes again he saw he was in his mindscape, he was able to tell it was his mindscape because it was an open field with many beautiful flowers, a clear crystal lake and nice little brown house with clear crystal windows and a nice veranda.

"Hay Zoro."

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH." Yelled Zoro as he jumped in the air, when Zoro came back to earth he turned around and saw Naruto grinning, "don't do that!" Yelled Zoro.

"Sorry you just looked so unaware I couldn't help myself."  
Zoro sighed and paled his face and sighed, "Seriously you're as bad as the captain."  
Naruto began pout, "hey I'm not as bad as him."

"You shove food down your throat faster than I can blink, you are insanely strong and is unclear on how you got your power and never have a plan and yet you some how win through pure stupidy an-"

Naruto then put up his hand as if saying stop, "okay I get the point, no need to destroy my ego."

"So what are you going to teach me today." Naruto then had a thoughtful look on his face as he sat down in a meditative pose.

"Nothing."

Zoro's eye's bugged, "Nothing." He spat as if the word was poison.

"Yeah nothing, we need a break for a while."

"Why!" Shouted Zoro as loomed over Naruto try an appear menacing.

"Did you even stop for a moment and think that training all day and exercising your mind all night would not be good." Zoro remained silent as he slowly stepped back from Naruto.

"Listen I know you want to be strong, but, you have to take it slowly otherwise your gonna burn out like Robbin said, so were going to take a bit of a breather for a while, just physical training and mental training during the day, no night training." Zoro slowy sat on the ground with his legs crossed.

"So what are we gonna do." Zoro asked.  
Naruto shrugged and said, "let's talk." Suggested Naruto. Zoro sat down on the ground with his legs splayed out.

"So you wanna ask me anything." Zoro then pondered this question and came up with a very sensible reply, "so are there any more people like me out there." Zoro asked.

"Well there should be, I hope there are, it would be very sad if there was only won reincarnated soul."

"Who are you hoping to meet, some old friends."

"Anyone in particular."

"My wife." Zoro's eye's then bugged out of his head.

"You were married." He asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yeah I was," Naruto eyes then glazed over as if he had gone back to his time, "her name was Hinata hair like velvet and eyes like the moon."

"How'd you meet her?"

"Well the first time I met her was in the chunnin exam she was up against her cousin she fought hard, but, even though she knew she was going to fail she kept on getting up, it was then that I first I actually saw her."

"What do you mean actually saw her?"

"Well it seems she was following for years."

"So she stalked you."

"No, no, no, she followed me around to training, to my apartment, yes she actually was a stalker."

"So how did you fall in love with her."

"Well you know Roku sennin."

"Yeah."

"Well I was fighting the decent of that guy called Pain and when I was pinned down by him she jumped in front of me and defended me even though she was probably going to die, but, she didn't give up, soon we started dating and then married right before I died."  
Zoro and Naruto sat in silence for a few moments, then Zoro asked, "so anyone else besides your wife."

Naruto tapped his finger on his chin as he closed his eye's in concentration, "Well there are a lot of people who I want to see again, but, if I had to choose to see second it would be, Garra who was like a brother to me, of course he was a bit crazy before we met each other, he kept on killing people to prove his existence before I hit him in the head and turned him normal."

"Did you say you hit a psychopath in the head to make him sane?"

"Yep."

Zoro massaged his temples as if trying to stop his annoyance over flow, "you're an idiot."

"Hey it was an effective method."

"There was no method there was only you beating him up."

"Yeah well, shut up." Zoro then started to laugh this is why he liked to hang out with Naruto he was like the captin, but, he could get serious when needed.  
Zoro then ran out of laughter and the field was once again quiet, "do you reckon your going to see them again?"

"Maybe, I mean I am here so they might be her-"

"ZORO WAKE UP!" Yelled a voice that was definitely Luffy's.

"I think your Captain wants' you." Naruto said. The world then went black, when Zoro opened his eyes he saw Luffy hovering right above him he then pushed luffy back and saw he had changed his cloths from this morning instead of his red vest and jean shorts he wore a blue open vest with black pants with a black arm band with a pearl in the middle.

"What do you want Luffy." Zoro growled out.

"There's a mermaid on the ship come and look and there is also a star fish with her come and look." He said childishly.

Zoro slowly got out of bed grumbling and went up onto the deck to see what all the commotion was about, he seriously doubted it was a mermaid his captain could over exaggerate some times.

A mermaid a real live mermaid his captain had not been exaggerate. She was the first mermaid he had seen and was quite beautiful, her hair was a nice green color that poked out into different directions, she wore a yellow top with pink sleeves an a pink star fish on it, her tail was a very nice light pink.

"_Wow that mermaid is hot."_ Zoro ignored Naruto's remark and decided to talk to the mermaid. He came closer to the mermaid so he was standing in front of her.

"See a real mermaid, awesome right." Luffy pointed out.

"Hello I'm Kamie." She said with a slight bow.

"First one I have seen." He said, meanwhile Naruto was erasing the memory from seeing old Lady Kokoro from waters seven as a mermaid.

"He erased it! He just…erased his memory!" Yelled chopper from behind Zoro.

"So what's she doing here and where are we going, I thought we were heading towards fishman island."

"Were going to take a small detour, if we safe her friend we can get onto fishman island." Nami said happily.

Kamie looked up at the sky as if she was contemplating something, "I hope they haven't done anything to Hachi, he sounded pretty bad on the den den mushi, I'm sure they have done something terrible to him." She said in a quiet voice, with her eyes downcast.

"Don't worry I'm sure your friend is fine and if he's not we will beat up the people who hurt him." Luffy said excitedly.

"So what do we know about these people who kidnapped Kamies friend." Zoro asked.

A star fish then jumped on Luffy's head it was orange with a large black and orange hat on his head.

"HI!" Shouted the star fish.

Zoro squinted, "who are you."

"I am Kamie's master and her pet Pappagg."

"How can you be her master and her pet." Luffy asked.

The starfish then jumped up onto the railing and pulled out a guitar out of thin air. "Well, I was taken in, and with reason." He then started to play on his guitar.

"_Kamie always feeds me clams."_

"You're her pet because she feeds you clams?" Zoro asked rhetorically.

"_Am I a person? I'm a Starfish, yet I'm not a human._

_Am I not a person? I'm not a person, But I am a starfish_

_Are you busy? No, it's fine_

_We've got enough hands around here…"_ He then finished the song and when he turned around he saw the straw hats weren't even paying attention to him, but to Kamie as she talked about wanting to become a designer like Pappagg. Pappagg fell into despair and how she was working as a waitress at Hachi's takoyaki stand, "nobody listens to me." He said quietly to himself as he fell onto the banister.

"Oh yeah, you how can you talk." Luffy asked, Pappagg then jumped back up with a large grin on his face, "I glad you asked."

"He got over that quickly." Ussop commented.

Disregarding Ussop's remark Pappagg began to tell his tale, "when I was a kid I always thought I was human by the time I found out that I was actually a starfish, I was already speaking the human language."

"Does it really work like that?" Luffy asked.

"Ah, the world works in strange and frightening ways. Thats just how the world is!" Pappagg turned around so he was facing Luffy, "any way thanks for saving us, me and kamie really appreciate it."

Luffy gave her a award winning grin, "No problem, that's just how we are, by the way what reward are you going to give us for saving your friend."

"How about some takoyaki." Kamie asked.

Luffy if possible grin got even bigger, "all we can eat."

"Sure."

"!" He yelled in happiness till Nami punched him **HARD** in the face.

"There already taking us to fishman island as reward you idot." As continued to punch him in the face .

Kamie then tried to defuse the situation, "It's okay it's the least we can do." She said.

Zoro wanting to get some information on what was happening decided to stop Nami from hitting Luffy.

"Nami if you keep on doing that the captain will lose what precious little brain cells he has left." Nami stopped hitting luffy and let him go.

Zoro sighed he had been doing that a lot lately, he just knew that this was going to be one of those adventures were he barley escaped with there lives, "Luffy we don't know anything about these people all we know is that they have kidnapped her friend."

The starfish then jumped on her shoulder and began to explain what they were in for,

"I should warn you, there's not just one gang of kidnappers around here there are plenty of these guys on the sabaody Archipelago. Human trading is big business around here and seeing how mermaids are particularly valuable the makuro crew a gang of three fishmen have been after kamie for a while now Hachi probably thought we had been kidnapped by the makuro crew and went after them since we'd been missing for a while, after being eaten by that monster."

"That's disgusting selling lives like that." Sanji commented as he lit his smoke.

"True and these people really want Kamie. They have been after her for a while and they will go to any means to get what they want." He explained

"That doesn't scare me, we shall save your friend no matter what!" Luffy shouted. Zoro merely chuckled at his antics as leaned against the ship in a lazy manner.

**IMPORTANT I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPATE FOR A WHILE BECAUSE MY HOME COMPUTERS ARE BROKEN ALSO PLEASE TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO SEE COME BACK ONE MORE TIME**


	6. Not a chapter but a little note for you

Hay everyone sorry to say that I have to much school work and not enough time to do my fanfiction so I am going on a temporay hiatus I promise I will come back and finish this.


End file.
